I need you
by MagicInMe123
Summary: What if Emma hadn't gotten away from her creepy step-brother Travis so easily? What if something really bad had happened? Can Sutton and Emma finally be sisters? Sweet sister fic
1. Chapter 1

It was any other miserable day in the life of Emma Paxton's life. She had just gotten off of her webcam which she was using to talk to her sister, Sutton. Her creepy step-brother was currently flirting with her while she played tennis.

"Babe, I'm just saying you need to accept your situation, we are gonna hook up, one way or another." Travis said creepily, pulling Emma to him.

"Back off you creep." Emma said pushing him away. Travis just pulled her tighter to him and put tape over her mouth. Emma screamed but no noise came out. She kicked at him and pushed but he held on, dragging her away back into the house.

"Ma?" Travis yelled out stupidly?

When no response came Travis just smirked, "Looks like we got the place to ourselves babe." Travis pushed Emma down and reached into his mom's bag, pulling out two sets of handcuffs.

"I know how rough you like it." Travis said, locking them around her arms and ankles.

Emma screamed, cried and begged as she lied there helplessly. Travis quickly stripped them both of their clothes. Eventually, Emma gave up letting Travis do whatever sick twisted things he wanted. She just lied there, crying. When Travis was done, he got off of her.

"If you tell anyone, at all about what just happened, I will make you wish that you weren't ever born. Is that clear?" Travis threatened.

Emma only nodded her head, but in the back of her mind she didn't care. There was nothing that he could do to her that would be worse than what had already happened. Travis smirked again and untied her. He ripped the tape of her mouth.

"I'm going out; ma won't be home for another few hours, so take a shower and clean up this dump." Travis demanded

Travis picked up his clothes, got dressed and left Emma alone on the couch. Emma slowly stood up and put on some clean clothes. She felt so dirty that she wanted to shower but she couldn't, not until she was safely out of this town. She picked up her gym bag and packed all her clothes along with her laptop, cell phone, and everything else owned. She walked out the front door and took a deep breath, hoping to never see that house again.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma took out her cell phone and called up her sister, Sutton. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her sister or for her to find out at all but she needed to get out of there. She waited a few seconds for the phone to ring.

"S-Sutton?" Emma asked weakly.

"Emma? What's wrong, are you okay? What happened?" Sutton questioned, quickly picking up on her sister's frantic tone.

"N-nothing is wrong Sutton. I just, I-I something happened and I need to get o-out of here, now." Emma stuttered out.

"Yeah, okay no problem I'll come get you. DO you think you could ride the bus and I'll pick you up and take you home. My parents and Laurel are out of town so we'll have the place to ourselves." Sutton said calmly, trying to sooth her clearly upset sister.

"Yeah, I think I can do that." Emma said in a broken whisper.

"Okay, then I'll see you in a few hours. Oh and Emma?" Sutton said.

"Yeah?" Emma questioned nervously.

"Be safe." Sutton whispered seriously.

"I'll try." Emma muttered back.

The two girls hung up and Emma began the walk to the bus stop. She tried to jog, which resulted in immense pain her left leg. She moaned and slowed her pace to a quick walk. Realizing she must look like hell, she reached into her bag to get out the savings she had. Emma then went into the first available CVS store and purchased make-up, a towel, a new backpack, a hairbrush and a few more products.

After receiving several strange looks from clerks and other shoppers, Emma left the store and finally reached the bus stop. She paid her money and boarded the bus to her start her life over again.

The next day arrived before Emma was ready for it. She woke up with a start as the bus driver announced that they had reached her stop.

"I must have fallen asleep on the bus." Emma murmured to herself.

Emma gathered her things and limped off the bus. Her left leg was really bothering her now.

"Looks like I should get that covered a little better before Sutton comes." Emma said yet again to herself.

"Great, now I'm talking to myself too." Emma said aloud.

"You do know that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity right?" Questioned a smirking Sutton.

"Sutton!" Emma said with excitement and was about to hug her but hesitated. Her leg really was bothering her and she didn't want to give anything away to Sutton about something being wrong.

"In the flesh." Sutton said jokingly before reaching out and pulling her twin sister into a tight hug.

Emma tensed at the contact and bit back a scream, releasing a small whimper instead. Sutton immediately noticed and pulled back, giving her sister a quick once over.

"God, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sutton questioned.

"Nothing, I-Its fine okay. Can we go?" Emma said desperately.

"Yeah, Okay, we can go." Sutton caved, letting the subject drop until they got home.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief before finally allowing herself to relax since the incident.


	3. Chapter 3

Sutton quickly pulled her twin out of the bus station bathroom and led her to the car. Sutton had originally expected it to be a joy-filled car ride of laughs but upon sensing something had to be seriously wrong with her sister, Sutton's protective instincts, which she didn't even know she had, came into play.

Sutton tried to subtly wrap her arm around Emma's waist to help support her wait without being obvious that she knew her sister was hurt. Emma's breathing hitched and her whole body tensed. She tried to pull away from Sutton's gentle arm that was meant to be a comfort. Sutton quickly took notice of her sister's concerning reaction to physical contact.

"Emma…Is there something you want to tell me or talk about?" Sutton asked in a concerned tone.

"No, n-no everything's fine. Just in s-shock to finally meet you." Emma stuttered, cursing herself for not being a more convincing liar.

"Emma, My dad is a doctor. I know when someone is hurt and obviously you're hurt." Sutton told her, wishing Emma would tell her what happened.

"It's nothing Sutton, I twisted my ankle running, don't w-worry about it okay?" Emma said, started to worry Sutton was catching on.

"Look, I'll let the physical pain drop until we get home and I can take a look at you. Now let's move on to the fact that your muscles are tense and your entire body is shaking." Sutton said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Sutton please, can we just t-talk about this later?" Emma begged as they reached the car.

Sutton released her grip on Emma and tried to help her into the car but Emma pulled away. Sutton sighed and walked around to the driver's seat. Sutton sat down and pulled a blanket out of the back and handed it to Emma. Emma gave her a grateful smile and pulled it around her sore, shaking body.

"Fine, but as soon as we get home Emma, you have to tell me everything." Sutton said in a soothing voice, placing her hand on top of Emma's.

Emma closed her eyes and leaned her head back before nodding "Okay" she said in a broken whisper.

The ride to the Mercer home was quiet except some basic small talk about the weather and things both sisters liked. It was peaceful but Emma was still shaking, nervous and obviously in pain and Sutton was trying to both drive and analyze her sister.

When they finally arrived, Sutton hurriedly walked to the passenger's side to help Emma out of the car. Sutton leaned down and wrapped her right arm protectively around Emma's much too small waist. Emma struggled again.

"Sutton, Its nothing! I can handle myself." Emma said, her voice annoyed.

Sutton gave Emma a sad smile "I have a feeling you've been doing that for way too long Em."

"And what exactly does that mean Sutton?" Emma asked, getting defensive.

Again, Sutton only smiled and pulled Emma into a tight hug, causing Emma to tense up again and her breathing to become shallow.

"It means you wouldn't ask for help, no matter how much you need it." Sutton whispered.

The two girls eventually made their way inside to Sutton's room where Sutton sat Emma down on her bed and sat in the chair opposite her.

"So are you ready to tell me what happened to you, Em?"


	4. Chapter 4

"This is ridiculous Sutton, I told you I was fine and I meant it." Emma said angrily.

Emma stood up too quickly and lost her balance due to the injury on her leg. Lucky for her, Sutton had stood up just in time to catch her. The older twin quickly wrapped her arms around Emma's waist, steadying her.

Emma's eyes went wide with pure terror and she stuttered"P-please let g-go of me."

Confused, Sutton responded "What? No way! Emma you can barely stand, so could you stop being so damn stubborn and-"Sutton was cut off by the look of fear in Emma's eyes and she quickly removed her arms from her sister's waist.

Emma sunk down to the bed again, pulling her knees up into her chest. Sutton took a cautious step forward, earning a whimper from Emma.

"I'm sorry Emma, I promise not to yell at you again okay?" Sutton said calmly. She slowly walked forward until she reached the bed and sat down next to her frightened sister.

"Hey…it's okay. I won't hurt you." Sutton whispered, gently reaching out and taking one of Emma's shaking hands in her own.

Emma took a deep calming breath and looked up, acknowledging her sister's presence.

"I'm sorry Sutton. I guess I'm still a little bit jumpy." Emma said with a half-smile.

"You think?" Sutton scoffed, playful nudging her sister with a smile.

Sutton carelessly looped her arm around Emma's still tense shoulders. Emma sat up straight, obviously uncomfortable with her sister's close proximity.

"Look Em, I know something is seriously wrong with you. But I can't help you deal with whatever it is until you let me. So I suggest you go in there and take a nice hot shower, preferably with my help, and when you get out don't even bother putting on make-up." Sutton said, her authoritative voice leaving no room for argument.

"Sutton, look I-" Emma began.

"Stop. Look Emma, I know we just met and this entire situation is a little bit awkward. I get that, I do. But the thing is, we're sisters. I trust you, and that is saying something because I really don't trust that many people. Now you have to trust me too, so stop arguing with and let me help you." Sutton finished, tugging Emma up with her helping her walk to the bathroom.

"Thanks Sutton." Emma said, hoping that she would take a hint and leave her to shower.

Against her better judgment, Sutton decided to let Emma shower without her assistance. "No problem Em, I'll lay some clothes out for when you get out and then I'll be in the living room."

As Sutton turned to leave, Emma grabbed her wrist and spun her around, wrapping her arms around her sister's neck.

"Thank you, for everything Sutton. You have no idea how grateful I am" Emma murmured into her sister's shoulder, tears welling up in her eyes.

Stunned, Sutton quickly returned the hug, wrapping her arms very cautiously and gently around Emma's waist.

"You don't need to thank me; it's what sisters are for." Sutton whispered back.

The twins broke apart from their embrace and Sutton excited the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Emma lifted her shirt over head, revealing some nasty looking bruises. She winced as she slid her jeans down around her ankles, fighting tears as more, darker busies and dried blood became visible. She let out a shaky breath, removing the rest of her clothes and slowly stepping into the hot water.

Emma let out a gasp as the hot water hit her fresh bruises. She winced as she reached for the shampoo and run her fingers through her hair. After rinsing her hair, she lathered it with conditioner. She looked over at the body wash and let a sigh of relief. She hadn't felt clean since the attack and prayed that this would help with that. She poured herself a generous amount and began to apply it all over herself. She was cautious, trying to not upset her sore body, but to some point it was inevitable. She scrubbed every part of her body raw, trying to get the feeling of _him_ off of her. No matter how hard she scrubbed it just didn't go away.

"Damn it!" Emma shouted.

She let her head drop into her hands and let out a heart-breaking sob. She let the tears fall freely, choking back sobs.

"Emma?" Sutton asked, outside the door in seconds.

"Em are you okay? Can I come in?" Sutton asked more frantically.

"I'm f-fine Sutton. I'll be out in a second." Emma called back.

Emma turned off the water, wrapping herself in a fresh towel and drying her hair. Staring at her reflection she realized just how much like hell she looked. She had deep purplish bags under both her eyes, framed by deathly pale skin. Bruises seemed to liter her entire body, especially on her legs. Letting out another shaky breath, she opened the bathroom door, releasing steam into the rest of the house.

As soon as she took a step out Sutton engulfed her sister in a hug.

"Ow, Sutton, I'm fine." Emma said, obviously in pain from the surprise attack.

"I know, I was just worried." Sutton said, releasing her sister.

Emma nodded, walking over to the bed and picking up the clothes that Sutton laid out for her. She gathered them in her arms and walked back into the bathroom the change.

After Emma changed into the comfortable sweats and t-shirt that revealed some bruises she walked back out and sat next to Sutton, who was waiting for her on the bed.

The two sat in silence for a moment, before Sutton reached over and pulled Emma onto her lap. She realized Emma was shaking and snaked her arms around her little sister's waist, pulling her close and resting her chin on Emma's shoulder

"I guess you're waiting for me to start huh?" Emma asked

"I'm not really sure where to." Emma said, looking down.

"How about the beginning?" Sutton suggested.

Emma nodded and recounted the entire tail of Travis and her foster parents. By the end Emma was in tears and Sutton was rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe the traumatized girl.

"It's okay Emma, it's alright. I'll get you through this. I promise." Sutton vowed, kissing her sister on the forehead.

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, I'm trying to be better about that! Please review any suggestions, things you liked, didn't (gently!) Thanks for reading and I hope you review. I'll update quicker this time around! **


	5. Chapter 5

Once Emma cried herself to sleep, Sutton laid her down on her bed. The older twin pulled back the cover and gently tucked her sister in. After a gently kiss on the forehead, the brunette turned the lights off and silently exited the room. Sutton waited until she was in the hallway to release the shaky breath that she hadn't realized she'd been holding it.

Sutton walked into the living room and sat down on her luxurious couch. She pulled her knees up to her chest and sat there. The brown eyed girl had never been so helpless before. Sure, she knew to be nice to Emma, to help her in any way possible, but how? How could she possibly help someone in a situation like this? She suddenly got off the couch and picked up the phone to call the one person who could help them.

"Hello?" A melodic voice answer.

"Mads, it's Sutton." Sutton said, her voice with a frantic edge.

"Hey Sutton, what's up?" Mads asked.

"Okay, you're going to think I'm crazy but I need your help." Sutton rushed out.

"Okay…what do you need?" Mads asked cautiously.

"Can you come over? I don't want to do this over the phone." Sutton asked, her voice strained.

"Oh my God. Please tell me you're not pregnant. God damn it Sutton!" Mads shouted through the phone.

"Mads! I'm not pregnant okay? But this is serious." Sutton said.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'll be right over." Mads said sheepishly.

Sutton hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. She walked back into her bedroom to find Emma still sleeping peacefully. Not wanting to disturb what looked like her sisters first peaceful sleep in a long time, Sutton quietly left the room and slowly closed the door. The twin walked back into the living room to wait for her best friend.

About 10 minutes later the doorbell rang and Sutton rushed to open. She ushered her friend inside and led her to the coach.

"Whoa Sutton, what's the rush?" Mad asked, clearly confused.

"I need to tell you something. And you can't freak out." Sutton said, her eyes locked with Mads.

Mads nodded in understanding.

Sutton launched into the tail of meeting her sister and how they skyped all the time. She told her about searching for her birth parents and the phones calls with Emma. She told her absolutely everything that had happened.

"No way. This has to be a joke." Mads said in disbelief.

Sutton shook her head; she dragged Mads by the hand into her bedroom where they found a sleeping Emma. Mads shook her head in awe.

"Oh my God you were right." Mads said in shock.

"I was hoping you'd know what to do. You've always been so good with people." Sutton murmured

"Oh course I'll help, I mean if she's your sister that she's like my sister too." Mads answered, pulling Sutton into a loose hug.

The friends jumped apart when they saw Emma begin the thrash around on the bed

"p-please s-s-stop! Help m-me!" Emma began to mutter in her sleep as she continued to toss and turn.

Sutton and Mad's eyes went wide as they rushed forward to help to distressed girl.

**I know this is really short but I wanted to get out an update. I'll try to update again really soon since this one was so short. Please let me know what you think and what other characters you'd like to see. Maybe even a pairing…Anyways, please review and thank you for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Emma! Em, it's okay. You're safe, you're okay." Sutton chanted as she rushed over to her bed and climbed into it, sitting near her younger sister. As much as the older twin wanted to pull her distressed sister into her arms and comfort her, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach that Emma would freak out and that was the absolute last thing she wanted.

Mads was still frozen in shock, standing in the doorway as if she were unable to move. Her best friend had a twin sister, one that had been through a horrible and traumatic experience and for the first time in quite some time, the beautiful brunette had no idea what to do or how to help.

Emma was still tossing and turning, obviously still stuck in her nightmare and unable to fight off the demons that haunted her sleep.

"P-please just leave me alone." Emma whimpered in her sleep; the twin began to shake and curled her sleeping form into a ball, as if trying to protect herself from the horrors she was reliving.

Sutton was getting more and more frightened that she hadn't been able to wake her younger twin sister from her haunted sleep. Thinking quickly, Sutton climbed off of the bed and raced into the living room, filled a glass of ice cold water, and ran back into her bedroom. Mads, who was still standing in the doorway, apparently frozen, seemed to snap out of whatever daze she'd been in.

"Sutton what are you-?" She began to ask but was cut off by her best friend dumping the water on her sister.

Emma bolted upright, her shaking turned into shivers. She opened her eyes and saw the concerned look in her twin sister's chocolate orbs and felt her tense muscles relax a little. She let out a shaky breath and pulled her knees up tightly into her chest.

"I was having a nightmare wasn't I?" Emma asked sadly.

Her sister said nothing, just searched into Emma's deep brown eyes for any indication of what she was feeling.

She ran her fingers through her dark chocolate locks, which were still damp from her shower and being splashed out of her nightmare. Sutton sat down on the bed next to her sister and tentatively placed her hand on top of her younger twin sister's. As much as she wanted to do more to comfort her shaken up sister, she still wasn't sure how well she would react.

Mads awkwardly cleared her throat and pushed off the doorway, cautiously approaching the sisters. She felt like she was intruding on a precious family moment and thought about just leaving but Sutton obviously wanted her here and she could only hope that her best friend's sister would feel the same way.

"Hi Emma, I'm Madeline, but you can call me Mads, everyone does." The tall brunette said kindly. She took several more steps towards the bed but kept her distance, unsure of how Emma would take her arrival.

Emma's eyes widened as she searched her sister's eyes for any kind of explanation.

"I called her." Sutton confessed quietly "She's my best friend Emma, she isn't going to hurt you or tell anyone. You can trust her, I promise."

Emma nodded uncertainly.

She ran another nervous hand through her hair and stood up, pulling her hand away from Suttons', she crossed the room and stood near Mads.

"Hi, I'm Emma but you already know that. It's nice to meet you." The smaller twin smiled brightly and reached out to shake the girl's hand.

Mads had an extremely difficult time not staring at the bruises that she now had an excellent view of. She tried to recover from the shock of seeing such a young and innocent girl in such a state and she couldn't help but wonder what kind of a person could be such a monster that they would hurt someone like this.

Sutton had been nervous for her sister's reaction to bringing a stranger into her life and trying to help her deal with what had happened. She would have understood if Emma was upset with her for revealing her secret, she could deal with an angry Emma. But this? Emma was acting as if nothing was wrong and she was just being introduced to a new friend, like she didn't have a care in the world.

Sutton wasn't a total idiot, the older twin knew that Emma would have walls around her heart and even higher guards up due to the tragedy that had just happened to her but she didn't expect Emma to ignore it and hide the way she was feeling so soon. As much as she wanted Mads and Emma to become friends and have her best friend be able to help her sister through this, she knew that for the time being, she was the only person her baby sister trusted and having Mads around right now might do more harm than good.

Sutton had to hand it to her sister, as she and her best friend made small talk about the weather difference between phoenix and Emma's old home; Emma looked perfectly comfortable to the untrained eye. Even thought Sutton had only just met her sister recently, she could already pick up on her tense body language and the way she kept her arms crossed, as if she was holding herself together. Tremors passed through Emma's body, indicating just how scared she really was and probably would be for a while.

"Mads it's kind of late, Alec is probably worried about you. You should get home." Sutton said, knowing there wasn't really a subtle way for her to ask Mads to leave. She felt guilty about telling her best friend to go home so soon after she got there but Emma was her priority right now.

Mad's eyebrows furrowed in confusing but after seeing the look Sutton was shooting her she nodded.

"Okay well it was nice to meet you Emma and I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other in the future. Bye Sutton, call me later." Mads dismissed herself and left the Mercer household.

Silence fell over the twins as Emma remained rooted to her spot where she'd been talking to Mads just moments ago.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Sutton asked gently. She got off of the bed and walked over to her sister.

"Why? So you can call Mads later and laugh about what a mess I am?" Emma replied bitterly.

Sutton was taken back "Emma do you really think that I called Mads over here to make fun of you?" She asked incredulously.

"Why else would you?" Emma asked sarcastically.

Sutton felt her heart break in her chest. Had no one ever cared about her little twin sister? Had no one ever loved her or shown her how amazing she was? Was she really that scarred, that the only people she'd ever opened up to had burned her, if she'd ever opened up to anyone at all?

"Oh Emma…." Sutton whispered. Not able to talk it any more, she pulled her twin into a hug. Emma tensed in her embrace but quickly relaxed and gently returned it, confused.

"Emma, I thought Mads could help you. She is a fantastic listener and she's helped me get through a lot of things. You're my sister Em; I would never ever do anything to hurt you." Sutton vowed, tightening her grip on her sister and still being cautious not to hurt her.

Emma was unable to stop the tears from pooling in her eyes or the trembling to start back up in her body.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sutton." Emma muttered out brokenly.

"Shh, Em you have nothing to apologize for." Sutton whispered soothingly. She led her sister over her lavish bed and pulled the slightly younger girl into her arms.

With Emma on her lap, Sutton was able to feel exactly how frail and weak the other girl was, and the trembling felt like it was going to break her apart. She rubbed her sister's back while she collected herself and tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I'm so happy you found me." Emma muttered when she finally composed herself.

Sutton smiled and ran her fingers through her sister's nearly identical hair.

"Me too Emma, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow it's really been a long time since I updated. I'm sorry for the delay! Thank you all for staying with the story, you guys are absolutely amazing. I'm glad to see the twins getting along better on the show too. Please leave a review or message me anything you liked or would like to see more of. Seriously your feedback means the world to me. Thank you guys so much for reading. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the delay guys, school and finals have been crazy. But I'm back now! Thank you so much for all of your reviews, all of you are so amazing, especially ****christinalaurelxoxo**** for messaging me and keeping me motivated. I love all of you and your reviews! So here's chapter 7**

When Emma had finally calmed down, she sat up, pulling out her barley older sister's lap. The sudden movement caused Sutton to halt in her motion of running her fingers through her sister's chocolate locks.

"Feel any better Em?" Sutton asked quietly.

Emma nodded, her eyes rimmed rim which showed that she'd been crying recently.

Sutton readjusted their position so that her twin was back comfortably in her arms. Sutton frowned when she felt Emma tense up in her arms.

"Em…." Sutton trialed off. She wanted to beg her sister to talk to her, tell her how she felt but she wasn't sure if Emma herself even knew. If Sutton had to guess, she would say that her sister probably wasn't even aware of her tenseness.

"I'm sorry S-Sutton. I c-can't seem to stop." Emma stuttered, afraid that her sister would be mad with her.

"Emma relax. I know you can't help the way your body reacts and it's completely normal to be this way right now; I just want you to know that I will never, ever, hurt you okay? No matter what." Sutton promised, her voice was soft and soothing like velvet.

Emma visibly relaxed at that.

Sutton grinned, obviously pleased that she'd gotten her sister to relax.

"So, what do you want to do today? We could go swimming or shopping or whatever you want." Sutton offered cheerfully, hoping that her sister would be up to doing anything. Getting her mind off of the…incident might help her Sutton thought.

"Sutton…someone might see me." Emma said gently, her voice giving away her shame. She refused to look up and meet Sutton's piercing gaze.

"Oh Emma." Sutton sighed, once again her heart splitting in two for her slightly younger sister. The last thing Sutton had wanted was to make her sister feel self-conscious or embarrassed.

"Look Em, you're beautiful and these bruises and marks will all fade. Don't let what happened to you stop you from going out and doing whatever it is that you want to do." Sutton encouraged.

Emma stretched herself out, wincing slightly at the motion and turned her big brown eyes on her sister, searching and finding nothing but genuine concern in them.

"We could go swimming?" Emma suggested, a slight smile tugging on her lips.

Sutton beamed and excitedly picked out two brightly colored bathing suits for herself and Emma. When she returned from her closet with the suits her face became serious.

"Do you need any help changing?" Sutton asked seriously.

Emma unconsciously wrapped her arms around her middle, knowing there were a ton of ugly bruises all over her body that she hadn't thought about. They would be visible and her ribs were killing her. On second thought, this was a terrible idea but she wanted Sutton to enjoy herself, considering the past two days had been…depressing to say the least.

"N-nah, I'll be fine." Emma declined; with an effort to be casual but Sutton saw right through it. She studied her twin for a moment before accepting the answer.

"Okay, I'll be outside if you do." Sutton told her, giving Emma a pointed look.

Emma nodded and went about the task of changing. She slid off her sweats with ease and smiled, proud of herself. Her shirt on the other hand, jostled her ribs, leaving her with an ache and her lungs feeling like they were on fire. By the time Emma had removed all her clothes, tears were pooling in her eyes and she was internally begging herself to let her sister help but her pride wouldn't allow it. The pain was becoming too much to bear and she hadn't even reached the most strenuous part.

As carefully as she possibly could, she slipped on the suit, stopping every five seconds to wince in pain and control her breathing. When Sutton reentered the bedroom her twin was just finishing adjusting her top and she was biting her lip so hard that the slightly older girl thought it might draw blood and her entire body language screamed in pain.

"Ready?" Sutton asked casually.

When Emma just nodded Sutton walked over and casually slipped her arm around her sister's bare waist, hoping to nonchalantly take on some of her sister's weight (not that she weighed much at all. In fact, in her bikini, Sutton could see all of Emma's ribs and just how underweight her sister really was and it broke her heart.)

Emma wrapped her arms around herself, not only to protect herself from the unknown but also to try and hide the bruises that littered her entire torso and stomach, ashamed that she'd let this happen to her.

"Emma, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Sutton told her quietly, as they reached the sliding glass doors that led to Sutton's pool.

Emma was thoroughly amazed at how well her sister, that she'd only met a mere two days ago could read her so incredibly well. Smiling to herself, Emma dropped her arms.

When they reached the pool, Sutton quickly picked Emma up and jumped in the water, dragging her sister with her.

"Ahhhh" Emma screamed as she fell into the warm water. Sutton threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm so gonna get you for that!" Emma yelled, splashing a mini tidal wave at her sister's face, ceasing her laughter.

"Oh it is SO on little sis." Sutton vowed, hoping out of the pool to retrieve the pool noodles and water guns.

The twins had an all out war in the water, splashing each other and laughing until they couldn't breathe. Sutton was extremely mindful of her still hurt sister but was overjoyed that she seemed to be having so much fun. For the first time since her sister's arrival, both girls felt at peace and were finally able to enjoy each other's company.

After their epic water fight, the twins climbed out of the pool and into the warm hot tub. Emma and Sutton sat so close together that they were touching, with Emma's head resting gently on Sutton's shoulder and Sutton's arm protectively around her sister's shoulders, both completely relaxed as they shared stories from their childhood and memorized each other's faces, wishing they'd never been separated.

Suddenly, a loud noise came from the bushes behind the Mercer's fence and Emma tensed, her entire body locking up and preparing to run away. Sutton's arm tightened and she quickly hopped out of the hot tub, gently helping her injured sister out and pulling her along with her.

As the two girls approached the fence they saw a piece of paper on the ground. With shaking hands, Sutton reached down and picked it up.

**I SEE YOU**

**So there's chapter 7. Well their first time together that they actually had fun but now there's more drama. Someone knows about Emma being with Sutton which can't be good…Anything you'd like to see or see more of? Please let me know! Thank you so so much for reading my story AND PLEASE REVIEW. You guys give the best reviews ever and I love you for it. **


End file.
